Dragon Crescent
by Sailor-MSA
Summary: Sequal to Dragon Trouble: Harry's living with his "uncle" Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom, unaware of his life before his Seventeenth birthday. Can Draco get to his mate and help him remember, or will Voldemort finally win?
1. My Crazy Ass Uncle

Addie: Okay Time for the second part of Dragon Trouble!

Seto: I thought you were…

Addie: I'll get to that later.

Seto: whatever, she doesn't own anything.

Addie: If any can guess where the first two sentences Harry says are warped from I'll praise you in the next chap

My Crazy Ass Uncle

----------------------------------- Harry's POV

Hi there, my name's Harry Potter. I'm seventeen years old and a Leo. I currently live with my uncle, Maxamillion Pegasus. I get asked all the time what's it like living with the creator of Duel Monsters. Well here's the truth; he's five cards short of a full deck. He's cool, I guess, but he goes on and on about Yugi Motou, Seto Kaiba, or Joey Wheeler. They're his pride and joy Duelist. Ugh, I wish I didn't have to here "Kaiba-boy" or "Yugi-chan" everyday.

Well, I guess it doesn't matter. In a few weeks I'll be starting at Domino High. Uncle says it's a good school, but for some reason I feel like I won't belong.

-------------------------Third Person Omniscient (TPO) -------------------------

"There's no time to cry!" Zelda yelled slapping Draco. "Some dominant you are! Damn it! Raven, did you see that brat follow us?" Raven scoffed at his sister before smacking her head. "You're acting every bit of the Malfoy you are," he told her. Zelda spun around and glared at him. "Raven Draconus Malfoy, you know better than anyone here what my mission is!" she snapped. "If Serpens had done anything to hurt him, it will be your head!"

"Yes, Zelda, I know mother is missing, but it's not our faults, least of all Father's," he told her. "You're the only one who can track him, so call that damn sword!" The others watched as Zelda flicked her wrist then in a flash the Sword of Gryffindor was at her side. "We're dealing with a lot more than that prophecy," she told them. "Voldemort is after Momma's magic and I 'm damn sure he'll go after Her Majesty next."

"Well, Gryffindor, why are you still here?" someone asked coming out of the shadows. Severus' mouth dropped when he saw the female copy of himself. Zelda smirked before walking over to her. "Okay, Snape you don't have to lecture me," Zelda told her smiling. "I get enough of that from the Headmaster and Grandpa." The Snape-ette smirked then turned to the distraught vela. "I have some information that might settle your nerves," she told Draco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Over in America, a hundred miles off the coast of California, a young seventeen year old was glaring at his uncle. "Oh, come on!" he yelled. "Why can't we go to the mainland to have fun?" the sliver haired man looked up at his "nephew" and sighed. "Harry, you have a whole island to run around on," he told him. "Why do you want to go to the mainland?" Harry glared at him while pouting the stomped his foot.

"Because I can only torture Kemo so much," he told him. Pegasus sighed then smirked. "Why don't you go check on that deer family and see if the doe had her baby." Harry sighed before stomping out of the dining room. "Some days, I can't tell if he's straight or not," he muttered then smiled. "Hey Prongs, has Lily had the baby yet?" The stag nibbled on his fingers the turned to its den. Harry followed and smiled at the family.

The doe looked up from her fawn to stare at the newcomer. Harry held his hand out for her to rub on and he smiled at the baby. "He needs a name," he said out loud. "How about Prongsette?" The stag shook his head and snorted. "Now good?" he asked. "Bambi?" Prongs nodded his head and pushed Harry down. "Bambi it is," he said laughing. "You know the funny thing Prongs, I think I've seen this before."

-------------------------------------------

Addie: Okay I hope this is enough to hook ya'll back in.

Harry: Why can't I remember anything?

Addie: Hey Harry, you know what happened to Darien when he couldn't remember who he was in his present life?

Harry: Oh Dear Merlin!

Addie: Okay review please and don't be too made at me.


	2. Draco's Promise

Addie: Okay let's start this thing!

Seto: What in hell's name are you doing?

Addie: Moving on with the story.

Draco's Promise

---------------------------------------------------------

Draco pulled himself off the ground and started back for the castle, before he made it up the steps he felt something pulling on his sleeve. "Mummy needs you to be strong," Albie said smiling up at him. "He doesn't remember anything and Mummy's biggest test is coming up!" Draco looked at down at the boy before picking him up. "Severus, do you really thing I can help him?" Everyone gasped when they heard Ablie's middle name

"What Albie says is usually correct," the girl Snape said. "Zelda, do you really think that Voldemort will try to drain Professor Malfoy's powers?" Severus was about to asked for the girls name when she sighed shaking her head. "I'm terribly sorry," she told them. "My name is Silvia Snape. I'm here on business for the Queen." Hermione looked con fused and Serenity sighed taking Draco's hand and then grabbing Yugi's.

"You two get over here," she told them. Ryou took a hold of Silvia's hand and she took Zelda's who took Draco's. "Seto, we'll see you back in Japan," she told the CEO. "I've got to go talk to a cat." Draco felt his magical aura rising with those around him and noticed the smirk on Zelda's face. The wizards watch in amazement as the six teens disappeared. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked. Dumbledore smiled then shook his head.

"That Ronald was the power of the Sailor Scouts," he told him. "I'm guessing they're going to go see your niece, James." James snorted then started back for the castle. "That's if you believe what Slytherin and Gryffindor are telling you," James ground out. "If it is a lie, James," Dumbledore countered. "Then why did Harry see Selenity and her daughter in the Mirror of Erised?" James toped walking and sighed. "You know, I had worked for years that the war of the moon was not playing in my head, that I was never Slytherin's son, that I wasn't Voldemort's great some odd grandfather; but You just won't let me forget that I'm _Julius Salazar Slytherin, will you?"_

The teachers had all gathered outside by now and were gasping at what they had heard. Dumbledore smiled and bowed lightly to him. "Don't forget James that you are also a prince by marriage." James stormed back into the castle and Severus followed quickly after. No matter how much he hated James, Severus' job was to watch over both him and Harry. "James, slow down," he yelled. "What's the matter with you?"

"The last living person that reminded me of my wife is missing," James yelled. "I can't lose Lily again!" Severus sat James down and started to rub his back. "Jamie, Lils and Bambi may act too much alike, but Harry is you through and through. Hell, he flies like you," he told him. "Draco will find him and bring him home, okay?" James looked up at his enemy turned friend and sighed. "When are you going to drop the glamour and worry about Hermione?" he asked.

Severus boxed his head but grinned along with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked into an arcade smirking because he had lost his bodyguard. Kemo was too slow and dumb to realize Harry had walked into the gaming district of Domino. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran into someone. "Ow! Aw, my doughnuts fell out of the bag," he heard. Looking up, he spotted the blonde he had run into and sighed. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I wasn't looking." "It's okay, it happened to me all the time," she told him. "Hi my name's Serena Tsukino."

"I'm Harry Potter," he told her. "So do you live around here?" Serena shook her head picking herself up. "No, I'm just visiting a friend," she told him. "Why are you here? You sound British." Harry rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "My uncle Pegasus says that's where I was born and raised before I came to live with him, but I can't remember any of it. Even if I can't remember my past, I really don't feel like I'm missing anything."

After talking for awhile, they waved goodbye and Harry started to look for Kemo. "Serena," Luna said poking her head out of her basket. "That boy gave off a strong magical aura; we need to keep an eye on him." "Yes, I was just thinking that," she told the cat.

---------------------------------------------

Latter on that night, Harry was tossing and turning in his bed. His dreams were filled with evil laughter and screams. Green flames danced before him and red eyes flashed in the darkness. 'It's okay, kitten,' he heard someone say, 'I'm coming to get you my dear prince. I promise I'll protect you. You don't have to fight alone anymore.' "Who are you?" he called out. "Don't go." 'Don't worry I'm coming,'

Harry sat up in his bed gasping for air. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself then pulled his knees to his chest. "Please come find me," he whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Not very long but it's getting into the plot.

Draco: He doesn't remember me!

Harry: Who are you?

Draco: see?

Addie: Please review and don't hate me for being slow!


	3. Cousin's Love and Location

Addie: I really need to start updating these faster

Draco: On with the chapter, lazy muggle.

Sesshomaru: (smacks him upside the head) Don't harass the one who gives peanut butter.

Addie: Okay. Fluffy: 99, Draco: 0. I do not own anything from these animes or books!

Cousin's Love and Location

------------------------------------------------------

A large ball of light appeared not too far from a mansion and dissolved to show six teens. "That was weird," Draco muttered. Zelda shook her blonde hair out then turned to her friend. "Twelve Gallons your dad kisses you mom before we get back," she said smirking. Silvia held out her hand and smirked. "Deal, and loser has to be Professor Malfoy's personal slave for a month," she said.

"Professor Snape would have my arse for month if she knew the two of us were betting on her love life," Zelda said laughing. Serenity sighed before heading up to the mansion. "Would you mortals hurry your asses?" she said. "We have a lot of ground to cover before Moldy find out that Harry's no longer in Japan." Yugi and Ryou hurried after her and the British wizard and witches soon followed.

"What do you thing we have on time?" Yugi asked. "Not much, I would say," Ryou spoke up. "The spies that are already in Hogwarts would have told him already." "Then we are on a hair trigger," Zelda said. "Does Kaiba have a super computer with tracking abilities?" "Yes, he does," she told her. "I'll take you to it." "Wouldn't a tacking spell be much easier to use?" Draco asked. "I mean muggle technology can't be that useful."

"Combine Magic with Tech and you have something Voldemort can never hope of matching," Zelda told him. "The planet is so big that it would take days for Voldemort to find him while we can use Seto's computer to find him in less time," Silvia told him. "Hand me Harry's wand and we can find him," Serenity told him. Draco handed over Harry's wand and she placed in into the scanner.

The computer opened a world map and started to zoom in to the location. The computer finally stopped and showed two blinking red dots. "That's impossible!" Serenity yelled. Zelda sat down and started typing rapidly. Watching in awe, Draco sat down on the floor taking in the flashing lights. Silvia growled and moved over to another keyboard; however she had began typing nothing but numbers.

"The computer's working fine, but I think it has to do with Harry's magical signature," She said. "Harry is part Lunarian so it would come up with the same magi sig for them both. One of them is the Princess the other is Harry. It's not good that these two are so close together. Voldemort will find the two of them and then we're really screwed." Draco looked at her confused while Yugi rushed around the room collecting the data.

"What would Voldemort want with this Princess?" he asked. "Harry's the source of all good magic, right?" Zelda asked. "Add that power to the power of the Silver Crystal, and you have one hell of a monster." Yugi came back with a tall stack of papers carefully setting them down on the table. "From what Harry's wand could tell us," he stared. "He's somewhere in Domino and I think the Princess is looked for us or is on vacation."

"We find Harry first," Draco said. "I want him back in my arms before anything can happen to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, Harry was wandering around looking for something to do. About ten minutes before he had noticed the blond he had met yesterday following behind him. He turned to confront her only to smile softly at the blonde hair peeking from behind a trashcan. "Serena, I can see you," he said. "Come out, please?" Serena stood up and laughed in embarrassment. "So, you found me?" she said. "Would you like to hang out? I came to attend college in Domino, but I haven't seen any of my friends from here in a while. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do," he said.

"Oh I forget!" she said picking up a basket. "This is my cat Luna." Harry giggled as the little black cat popped her head out. "She's so cute!" he said picking her up. Luna stared at Harry taking in his appearance. 'Could this boy really be Apollo?' she thought. 'He looks just like him. Is that Horus Slytherin?' Horus took control of Harry's body and bowed to them. "Hello princess, I hope you're doing well," he said.

"Horus, I thought you had stopped appearing to the Slytherin Family after the fall of the moon?" Serena asked. Horus took in her shocked face then sighed. "I had," he told them. "The one I had waited for had been born again and I came back. I promised myself that I would serve only the one who I saw needed me. Harry needs me more than the other one so I chose him." Serena nodded her head and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Please continue to watch over my dear cousin," she said softly. "He needs you and without Draco or Master Seto, his powers as a dragon will lay dormant. Protect him; I'm sure Draco is looking from him ever now. Venusians never turn their backs on the ones they love." Horus bowed again and let Harry take over again. "Ow," he whispered. "What happened?" Serena smiled at him and took his hand

"You need some food!" she told him. "When's the last time you ate?" Harry rubbed the back of his head looking sheepish. "I haven't eaten since last night," he told her. Serena started to walk down the street dragging the small teenage boy behind her. "Well, we're going to go eat because it's almost lunch time and boys shouldn't skip meals," she told him. "You act like foods something you're not allowed to touch."

Harry blinked in surprise as a flash of a white dress appeared before him. 'Why would the girl from my dreams just appear like that?' he thought. 'Could she help me find who I am?' Serena smiled to herself as she dragged her cousin along. She had thought he hadn't been sent with them to the future, but here he was. 'Grandfather, do you know that you brave little Slytherin is back?'

--------------------------------------------------

Addie: Okay this is starting to pick up!

Draco: Well, that fluff ball won't be able to hurt me any more

Addie: What did you do?

Draco: Transfigured him into a puppy.

Addie: Please review. I have to got beat a brat and change a puppy back to normal.


	4. The Traumatizing of Lord Voldemort

Addie: Okay next chapter and it's not about Harry!

Seto: What?

Addie: It what happens when Voldemort in introduced to the three evil ones.

Yami: I object to being called evil!

Addie: Season Zero. I don't own anything!

The Traumatizing of Lord Voldemort

Atemu turned to Dumbledore and held out his hand. "It's been a pleasure working with you, but I fell like Seth and I should go," he said. Seth appeared next to Seto and he sighed. "What do you have in mind, cousin?" he asked. "We can't let Bakura and Marik have all the fun," Atemu said smiling. "After all I nobody can spend five thousand years in the dark without being a little crazy." Seth grinned at his cousin and Seto sighed. "Go have fun, but I'm telling Kisara and Yugi," he told them.

Atemu and Seth disappeared into the darkness and James was about to follow them when Atlas held him back. "Father, Harry needs you to stay hidden," he told him. "I'd hate to do what they're doing to Uncle Siri to you, but we can't have Voldemort knowing you're alive," he told him. "It's bested to let the yamis deal with him for now."

* * *

Bakura and Marik chuckled under their breaths evilly when they heard someone clear their throats. They spun around to find the lighter darks standing behind them."What the bloody hell are you doing here, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked. "I want to torture the people who are messing with my cousin, okay," Atemu said. "I never got the chance to see Harry before Zork came and killed me!"

Bakura stared at the pharaoh in disbelief. "How the hell are you related to Potter?" he asked. "Lunarians can live for thousands of years Bakura," Atemu told him. "It shouldn't surprise you that Godric Gryffindor is older than he appears. I just hope we can survive this long enough to talk with my grandfather." "So Godric Gryffindor in your maternal grandfather?" Marik asked. "Because I would have known if he wasn't." "Yes, my father, Ra, took me to earth to rule over Egypt," he told them. "We can talk about me family history later! Right now, we have to traumatize that fool!"

Seth sighed wondering how he was even related to his cousin, but Seto had his DNA tested and sure enough they were. 'Why me?' he thought. Atemu made his way over to Voldemort's throne and plopped down. Bakura propped himself up against the side and Marik sat down at Atemu's feet. Seth took his place at his cousin's right and the four yamis watched as the door opened.

"Hello, there Lord Voldemort," Atemu said in his most regal voice. Voldemort and his inner circle looked up at the yamis with somewhat widened eyes. "How dare you sit upon my throne!" Voldemort hissed. "I came to visit my dear cousin's tormentor," Atemu said. "Apollo has been looking more panicked these days. I just wanted to even the odds." Voldemort held up his wand and cased the killing curse only to find in bounce of a shield and hit the wall.

"And you call yourself a master of dark magic," Bakura said laughing. "You're nothing more than a child playing with fire!" Marik started to laugh along with him and Seth snorted. Atemu looked down his nose at the man and began to grin. "Tell, Seth, do you sense a dragon among these mortals?" Seth scanned the room to find Severus standing next to a man with long blonde hair and he smirked.

"I didn't know Joseph was master over more than one Red-Eyes." He said. Lucius stepped forward with his head held high. "I'm sorry, my Lord, but I have to go," he told him. "You brought my real Master to me and now I must go and join the Prince." Lucius let his ebony horns appear atop of his head and Severus moved over to him. "Is Master Joseph really here?" he asked. They both looked over to the Snake Lord and grinned.

"Why yes, he's well off at home and Cissy is having a ball," he told him. "I swear he'll be spoiled. Oh, Seth, I have a bone to pick with your Hikari." Severus walked over to Atemu and bowed. "It's an honor to meet you, Pharaoh," he said. "I never dreamed of meeting the Princess' brother." Atemu smiled at him then glared at Voldemort. Voldemort and his followers noticed the shadows start to shift around them and Atem smiled wickedly.

"The dragons of the Shadow Realm are starting to hiss and roar," he said. Severus and Lucius dropped into defensive position and Seth snapped his fingers. Severus felt his carefully placed glamour dissipate and Lucius gasped. "You haven't aged in years, have you?" he asked. Severus stood and full high and then glared at Voldemort. "No, I haven't," he told them. "As a child of the Silver Millennium I don't age the way normal wizards do."

"In fact, if we had waited until Princess Serenity took her throne, Voldemort would not have the power or strength to oppose her." Atem smiled as Severus praised his sister. She would be a good ruler but right now they needed to find the third prince of the moon. Severus blinked in confusion at his own voice. He hadn't heard it in so many years that he thought that the voice he had been using was his own.

"I believe we have to go," Atem said. "Bakura, Marik, why don't you leave our friends with a little parting gift." Bakura and Marik summoned some of their monsters, sicing them on the Death Eaters. Seth and Atem used their powers to teleport them back to Hogwarts. Lucius and Severus tumbled out of the black cloud and two people rushed over to help them up. "Lucy, are you okay?" Narcissia asked. "Yes, I'm fine," he told her. "Where's Master Joseph?"

Joey waved at Lucius and he smiled. That was a load off his shoulders. "Sir, are you alright?" Hermione asked helping him up. "Yes, I'm fine, Miss Granger," Severus said subconsciously. "Do I know, you, sir?" she asked. "Ha-ha, Miss Granger, stop fooling around," Severus said looking up at her. He saw the confusion in her eyes and felt his heart beginning to shatter ever more.

"Severus Snape, it's about time your cowardly lizard arse showed up!" James said walking over to them. Severus hissed at him then charged. James dodged each and every attack that Severus threw at him. They watched in horror as the Red-eyes launch fireball after fireball. "Severus!" Joey yelled. Severus stopped moving and turned his blood red eyes to his master. Joey stood next to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mia, I need you to calm him down," Joey told her. Hermione looked up at the blonde then started to walk over to the raging dragon reaching out her hand. Severus growled and took a step back, but Hermione grabbed onto his hand. "Professor, please calm down!" she yelled. "Please!" Severus stopped growling and dropped to the ground. "Athena?" he whispered before fainting. Hermione caught his upper body and lowered them to the ground.

Ron felt his face go red in anger. He headed to them, but Seto held out his arm. "Ronald, back when Godric's daughter, Selenity, ruled the moon," he started. "Many lovers were separated and Athena and Severus are one of those couples." Ron looked over at them, willing Hermione to come back to him but nothing. "I finally found you," she whispered. "Just as Apollo has found Draconus."

"I remember, now Professor," she said. "I was named after my Aunt Athena, Queen of Mercury. I'm one of the scouts that protect the princes of the moon. I'm Sailor Magixs." Dumbledore and McGonagall gasped and James smiled. "So all the pieces of the play are coming together," he said. "_My Friends to you really wish to serve someone who has no respect for those who would harm our future queen who will lead the way to peace?"_

The group on the front lawn listened as hisses of all kinds started to rise into the air. _"I thought that would displease you,"_ James whispered. _"So find the snake who would say her master is this foul man and try to make her see the light that glows of pure hope."_

"Mamba here will stick with you, Professor," James said to Dumbledore. "I'd feel better if she was with you." Dumbledore stayed perfectly still as the twelve foot snake curled herself loosely around his neck. "Don't worry, she won't bite anyone but those who give off negative energy," James told him. The board was finally all set. Serenity and Apollo were well protected and Prince/ Pharaoh Atemu was in the position of knight. "Now, all we have to do in wait," he sighted.

* * *

Addie: Okay, that's done and there were fifth graders in my class today.

Seto: Little kids are annoying.

Addie: Says the man whose company relies on them.

Seto: Ah Touché.

Addie: Thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Bellatrix vs Serena

Addie: Okay sorry it's taking so long to up date, but I hope you like this chapter!

Seto: To the chapter!

Addie: I don't own!

Key: [ phone]

Bellatrix vs Princess Serenity

Serena smiled as Harry inhaled his burger and fries. She giggled as he hung his head in shame. "It's okay Harry," she told him. Harry looked into her sapphire blue eyes and felt himself relax. He couldn't find anything that should have made him want to run like he did with everyone else he had met. 'Who are you and why do I feel like I'm almost home?' he thought. Serena smiled the blinked when she heard "Walk like an Egyptian" from her phone.

"Hello, my lovely big brother," she said. "Harry, I'll be right back okay?" Harry nodded and watched as she left.

"Atem, what's up?"

[You still have "Walk like an Egyptian" for my ringtone, don't you?]

"Maybe, but why did you call?"

[Have you run into Harry while looking at the collage in town?]

"Yeah, we were at lunch when you called. Atem, is everything okay?"

[Serenity, I want you to keep a close eye on him. I'm sure you've heard of Lord Voldemort, but haven't bothered with him yet, right?]

"Yeah, I've heard of him. As long as he keeps away from me and my scouts I have no problem with him, but I have a feeling it won't last long"

[You're right. I believe that he knows of the power you hold and is looking for a way to take it.]

"What about the Shadow Magic you hold? Is he going to go after that too?"

[I wouldn't be surprised but we each have our own defenses. I just want you to be careful, there's no telling what he'll do.]

"Right, I'll be on the lookout. I'll talk to you later, okay? Love you."

[Love you too, sis]

"This isn't good," she whispered. "Sorry that took so long Harry." Harry looked up from his own phone and smiled. "It's okay, I just called my uncle and told him where I was," he said. "Uncle Pegasus said I can hang out with you for the day." Serena smiled and the two of them headed for the shopping district. Harry didn't notice the stranger following them, but Serena pulled her broach out of her pocket.

'So, you think I'll let you near him you're dead wrong,' she thought. The cloaked woman pulled out a wand and Serena pulled Harry to the side. "Hey, what do you want?" she asked. Serena had summoned her Eternal Tiare. "So the little girl thinks she can fight me?" the woman laughed. "Just hand over Potter and your death will be painless." Serena pointed her scepter at the witch and glared. "I don't think you know who _you're_ messing with," she said. "My powers may work better in the moonlight, but you're weaker than you think."

"Shut up!" the witch yelled. "My Lord will be so pleased when I bring him the head of Princess Serenity!" "I'll be Queen before you know it and I won't let you harm my cousin," she told her. "Now back off."

"Arvada Kavdara!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the ghostly green light hit the silver light. Bellatrix called off her attack and Serena pushed her back. Before Bella could attack again a rose implanted itself in the ground. "Tuxedo Mask?" Serena gasped. Harry latched onto Serena's arm closing his eyes tightly. He didn't want to see the fight, but Serena's gasp made him open them.

"How dare you attack two cousins enjoying a day of fun," Tuxedo Mask told her. Bellatrix hissed at him before disappearing. Serena sighed then glared up at her prince. "I seem to recall telling my friends _and_ fiancé that I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself," she said. Darien gulped knowing he was in trouble, but that didn't stop him from acting like he wasn't. "I have no idea what you're talking about I was in town and I sensed you were in trouble so I poofed over here," he told her.

"Right, get your sexy ass down here and we'll go to the shop," she sighed. Harry placed his hand in Serena's and she smiled at him. Darien transformed back into his civilian form and chuckled nervously. "I love you?" he said. "Not going to work," she told him. "I don't need to be watched twenty-four/ seven. Let's just head to the game shop and talk with Grandpa Motou. I'm sure he knows what's going on and how to deal with it."

Harry followed the couple as they headed to a little game shop with a turtle on the sign. "Hello, can I help you?" a little old man asked. "Serena, I wasn't expecting you back until later." She smiled at him then pulled Harry in front of her. "Grandpa Motou, how much of my family do you know about?" she asked. Solomon stroked his bread then ushered to three on them into the living room.

Harry sat down looking around at all strange pictures when he noticed one with a weird man wearing robes. "Mr. Motou, who's that man next to you?" Harry asked. Solomon picked up the photo and grinned. "That, my boy, is Albus Dumbledore," he told him. "He's a great man, but even he is flawed, and I'm afraid the world to which you truly belong as forgotten that." Serena huffed as she sat back taking on a regal pose.

"When I'm queen, that will be one of the first things to go," she said. "We are one planet and one people. I will not have magicians thinking that they are better. I've seen the good that can come form combining the worlds but I still have my doubts." Harry sat back down and stared up at the ceiling. "But would the wizards want to combine with this world and how do I even know that this isn't a dream?" he whispered.

"What does your heart tell you, Harry?" Solomon asked. "Form the research I've done on your family, Serenity-hime, it seems that Atemu was the oldest of the Lunar Princes. We all know that Godric Gryffindor at one time the king of the moon, but stepped down so your mother could take his place."

"My elder sister was born before this and he stepped down a few centuries before my brother was born," she said. "It wasn't long after that that Grandfather started to wander earth looking for a place to teach Earthlings the magic of the solar system."

"Right, about four thousand years passed along with the death of your brother when Lilianna and Godric met Salazar and his son, Julius," Solomon said. "Not long after I assume that you, Atlas, and Apollo were born. Soon after Godric met with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and the four of them set to make Hogwarts."

"Wait how the bloody hell did they live for so long?" Harry asked. "The normal life span for a human is seventy-five to eighty years" Serena smiled at him then placed her hand on his. "It's normal for the muggles of earth, but wizards and Lunarians live much longer. Have you ever noticed how everyone else looks so much older than you?" she asked. "Wizards can live for a few hundred, but the magic's in the moon. Lunarians can live for thousands years maybe ever hundreds of thousands. Our people, except for one other, are a close to immortality as it gets."

"This is way more trouble than I'd ever thought I would get into," he whispered. "This has to be a dream. There's no way this can be real!" "If it weren't real then why are you here, Apollo?" Serena asked. "We need you to defeat this wielder of dark magic. Without you, our future is lost." Harry stared at her then looked over to Darien and Solomon then let out a sigh. "If, I'm really this prince then why can't I remember?"

Addie: Yeah it's done!

Seto: Please Review.


	6. Memories of a Prince

Addie: Okay, time for some Draco Harry cuteness!

Seto: Okay, please just write.

Addie: I don't own!

Memories of a Prince

Harry had moved up to the roof through Yugi's room and stared up at the sky. "If I'm really this great wizard and prince why can't I remember anything?' he whispered. "It's a failsafe, dear nephew," someone said. "Who's there?" Harry asked standing up. A bright light flashed before him and as it faded it revealed a crimson eyed man with blonde hair. "Hello, there little Apollo," he said sitting down next to him. "I'm Ra, in this time, the last great king of the moon."

Harry stared at the god in awe and Ra smiled at him then looked up at the sky. "The fact that you can't remember who you are, Harry, is the fact that Sailor Serpens or Amy Riddle activated an old spell that was placed on your soul. My wife, your aunt, placed the spell on all the children of the moon and some of their close friends." Harry noticed the faraway look that Ra had when talking about Queen Serenity.

Harry knew the history of the moon and its fall. It was taught to the first years along with the history of Hogwarts. "If I have this spell on me keeping my memories from me, how can it be removed?" he asked. Before Ra could answer a blonde head poked out of the window. "Father what are you doing here?" Serena asked pulling herself up. "To try and make your cousin remember," he told her putting his arm on her shoulder. "How have you been, baby girl?" Serena hugged her father back then looked at her cousin.

"The memories will come to you in a time of great need," she told him. "For me it was when Darien was seriously injured, Ma'at has always known, Atlas when he came to Japan and met me, Atemu remembered the night before a ball. I'm sure that you will get them back, when is, to us, unknown." Harry sighed looking back up at the sky before letting his tears fall. He was so confused.

"Why can't I have a normal life?" he asked. "I just want someone to love me and take care of me. I'm tired of fighting." Ra pulled the smaller boy to him then kissed his head. "Not much longer, little one," he said. "Not much longer."

Draco walked outside the mansion, letting his wings stretch out behind him. When he had come into his in inheritance, he had never thought his world would do a back flip and then land on its head. Not only were the stories about the founders true, but the rumors about the return of the Moon Children as well. "And I'm in love with one of them," he sighed. "Is it really that bad, Draco?" someone asked.

He spun around to see Yugi walking up to him only he noticed something quite different. "Yes, Draco this is my true form," she said. Draco raised I eyebrow but shook his head. He really didn't want to know about this one. "It's hard to be in love with them, but they make it worthwhile," she told him. "Go find him. He's at my house, safe with my sister and father-in-law. Be the angle he needs."

Yugi smiled as the last cloud of the night dissipated and Draco took on a heavenly glow in the moonlight. Draco took off into the night searching for the little game shop his beloved was staying. Harry looked up at the sky and blinded when he saw something really pretty flying to him. "Harry, see I told you I'd find you," he said. Harry let the strange man pull him him a hug and took in his scent.

Harry blinked a few times then looked up at his mate. "Draco, what's going on?" he asked looking around. "Why the hell are we at my cousin's house?" Draco looked into the green eyes he had missed so much and pulled Harry tighter to himself. "Don't you remember, love?" he asked. Harry growled then buried his head in Draco's chest. "Can I stay here forever?" he asked. Draco kissed the top of his head and then looked over to see a man with crimson eyes staring at him.

"Apollo, I know you want to stay out here with your boyfriend, but it's time for bed and for you, Draco, to go back to the mansion," Ra said. "We'll be there in the morning."

Addie: Yeah, Harry remembers! Now, time for the fight to pick up!

Seto: What are you going to do to my mansion?

Addie: wild party?

Seto: please review.


	7. Dreams come as Good or Bad

Addie: Okay time for Siri Remy cuteness and James Potter madness with a sprinkling of Voldemort's ego.

Starscream: Why haven't you changed me back human?

Addie: is the Megatron? (points)

Star: Where?

Addie: I don't own!

Dreams come as Good or Bad

James smiled as he patted Mamba's head. "They're coming home soon," he said. "Who's coming home?" Remus asked walking into the room. "Merlin, Remus, did you stuff a watermelon in your shirt?" he asked. "Ha ha, James, remind me to kill Sirius after they're born," he said sitting down. "He can die happy after seeing them." "Are all werewolves this bitchy while pregnant?"

"I hate you so much right now," Remus hissed. "I can't believe I let him get me like this." "You only have four more months and then you can see Helios and Erebos," James said picking up his paper. "How do you even know their names? I want Sirius!" not but a minute later Sirius walked into the room and cuddled up next to his mate. "So, how's my wolf today?" he asked placing his hand on Remus' swollen stomach. "My fee hurt and your spawns are playing football with my kidneys," he told him.

Sirius placed Remus' feet on his lap and started to rub them. "I can't do anything about them playing muggle games with your insides, but I can do this," he said. Remus sank into the couch and glared at James. "Don't laugh at me!" he yelled. "Just wait until Harry's pregnant with Draco's children!" James flinched slightly and Sirius started to laugh. Remus perked his head up and started to growl softly. "Remus, what is it?" Sirius asked.

"We need to get to Hogwarts," James said. Mamba curled around Remus' neck and James looked over at his familiar. _"Mamba, what's wrong?"_ he asked. _"The Minster is here to take Remus away until the pups are born then he'll take them away from him,"_ she said. "Remus, Sirius, Floo to Hogwarts," James said. "I need to set up some traps." Sirius helped Remus waddle to the fire place and he vanished in emerald flames. Sirius went next and James ran to find Kreacher.

"Okay, Kreacher, I need you to do something for me," he said. "Why would Kreacher do something for a blood-traitor?" the house elf asked. "Because the only blood-traitor to the house of Slytherin is Voldemort," James said. "You know full well that I'm Julius." "Kreacher doesn't understand why you would want Kreacher to lei to the minister." "Because he wants to take you from your poor Mistress," he said watching Kreacher's eyes widen to the size of tee-balls.

"This is a trap card call _Spellbinding Circle_," he told him. "This will keep the Minster and his men trapped until I come back." The then knocked on Lady Black's frame and her curtains flew open. "What do you want, blood-traitor?" she hissed. "Only that you help Kreacher keep that trap up until I return," he told her. "You can yell and scream all you want at the fool." Lady Black looked deep into the haunted hazel eyes and smirked.

"Let the laws of the moon protect my grandsons," she said. "And tell Sirius, I'm proud he chose Remus. It's about the only useful thing he's done." Julius smirked them flooed to Hogwarts as the door burst open. Just before he completely disappeared he herd Lady Black's screams. James tumbled out in Dumbledore's office; he looked up to see the worry on his face. "James, what has happened?" he asked.

"Someone in the Ministry has betrayed us," he told him. "They also know Remus is pregnant." Dumbledore sighed before tapping his wand on his desk. "Then I guess it's a good thing Princess Lady Serenity is her along with her priest and his brother. She decided to complete her magical training in this time, Princess?" The door opened to reveal a man about twenty-one, who blushed at Dumbledore's mistake.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry, Mister Black, I thought you were your girlfriend," he said. "It's okay, I was hoping she or my brother were up here," the young man said. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Helios Black," he said. "I'm the priest of dreams and the Protector of the Golden Crystal." "And it's second user," someone said. The group turned around to see a man with silver-blue eyes leaning against the door.

"This is my twin brother Erebos (1) Black, who's a complete arse," Helios said. "You wouldn't have my any other way," Erebos said. "Now that we've freaked our parents out, why don't you tell me why the queen sent us here and were the hell is Snape?" Helios gave his brother a look that Sirius had only seen on Remus' face before sighing. "She's in Japan with the Queen and her family. Could you please refrain form picking on her? I don't feel like saving your ass from her boyfriend."

"Why the hell would I want to anger that Red-Eyes?" Erebos asked. "Not to mention she's one of the best Shadow Duelist of our time. I don't think any but the adults have beaten her." Helios shook his head and looked over at Sirius. Smiling at the man he looked over to see his maiden at the door. "Maiden, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Ah, Small Lady, well not some much small anymore," Dumbledore chuckled. "Hello Headmaster, thank you for letting me come to Hogwarts this year," she said before turning to Helios.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "You know you sound awfully like Mrs. Weasley right now," he chuckled. Erebos gagged and Helios elbowed his ribs. "Why do you have to be so tall?" Rini asked going to hug him. "It's the werewolf genes, love," he said. "At least I don't turn into one." "You have no idea how much fun you're missing, Bro," Erebos said. "Too bad I'm, what is known as, a Lycan."

Sirius looked over at Helios watching his amber-gold eyes seeming to light up when the pink haired girl smiled up at him. "I have one question," Sirius said. "What the hell is a Lycan?" Erebos smirked and looked over at his "mother". "A Lycan is a werewolf born," he said. "Though we do not need the light of the full moon to change we still change one those nights. Lycans can cause others to transform from a bite."

Remus looked pale. One of his pups will have his curse. As if sensing his fear Erebos kneeled in front of where he was seated and smiled. "Yes, you do pass this on to me but even if you weren't a werewolf, I would still be. Helios is the protector of all good dreams. I'm the one who delivers bad dreams. What better way than the Grim?" Remus smiled down at him and Erebos smirked back up then stood up. "Now if you gentlemen and my wonderful future sister-in-law excuse me, I have first years to torture. With that the black haired young man walked out.

"Your son is insane," James said. "You should see him when his cranky. Things usually explode," Helios told him. Rini smacked his arm and placed her hand on her hips. "Why is it the second you come in contact with your father and godfather you become the most obnoxious man on earth?" Helios smiled and kissed her forehead. "Because I'm a Black and not only are we the sexiest men on the planet, we're the most annoying."

Rini smacked his arm and Helios left the office laughing. "I'm sorry about that, He's usually really quite and sweet," she said, "But I've never seen him and his brother together so I guess I don't know that much about him. I kind of know how my mom felt now." "Well, now that we've met those two, I have to get going," James said. I promised Petit I'd save her from a whale."

Petunia Dursley sighed as she watched Marjorie Dursley smothered her son in kisses. 'This is the most disgusting thing in the world,' she thought. She heard the doorbell ring and walked over to open the door. "James, how wonderful to see you!" she said. James smiled at her and held up a box. "Thought I'd bring a present," he said. "So where is my nephew?" James and Petunia walked into the living room to see Marge dotting on Dudley and the wizard winced.

"Well, Dudley, you've reached a very special age," James said smiling down at him. "Happy Birthday." James watched as Dudley ripped through the paper only to frown at what was written on the box. "Why get me a stupid chess set?" Dudley asked. "It not cool like _God of War_." "Merlin forbid you for you to ever meet Rei's father. Duds, why don't you take the pieces out and look at them?"

Dudley pulled out a pawn and watched as it moved around in his hand. "Before you go saying things about magic being freaky, you have to remember to a pureblood anything muggle is strange to us too." "Well, at least our way of doing this is normal," Marge said "Normal?" James asked. "Who in the world would want to be normal? Even muggles have their quirks." Marge was about to yell when James stood up. "I have to go," he said. "Harry's coming home soon and I'd like to have a nice birthday party for him. Take care, Tune, and give your master a call. He seems to be worried that he can't find all his Red-Eyes."

Harry started up at the large mansion as he got out of the black limo. Draco followed soon after him looking a bit pale. "You're fine Draco," he said. Draco looked up from the ground and glared at him. "Well, I don't usually travel by _car_, Harry," he hissed. Harry smiled and linked his arm around Draco's elbow. "Well, my dear prince you can lead me up to the mansion," he said.

"Draconius, is that you?"

Addie: Thank you for reading and I'll share my win of the day. I went to see _Alice in Wonderland_ and when they got to the caterpillar I realized Alan Rickman was voicing him, so now I have the mental image of Professor Snape with blue butterfly wings!

Snape: You insufferable girl!

Seto: please review while I calm down Snape-sensei.

(1): Erebos is the name of the primordial Greek god of shadows and darkness.


	8. Thomas Marvolo Riddle

Addie Okay next chapter!

Harry: she doesn't own!

Thomas Marvolo Riddle

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4

There were many things in the world that Harry Potter came to expect, but watching his six foot two, two hundred and thirty pound boyfriend being tackled to the ground by some blonde girl was not something he thought he'd ever see. In fact he felt a sudden need to curse the girl was something he didn't like feeling. "Mina, get off him before Harry hexes you," Serena laughed. "Sorry, about that," Mina said. "I've been praying for days that the rest of my family was here in this time. He answered them!"

"So how is Draco related to you?" Harry asked helping Draco up. The Slytherin couldn't help but smirk as the little Gryffindor latched onto his arm and glared. "He's my first cousin," she told him. "Through his mother, my lovely Aunt Cissy; though I really should call and see if she remembers me." Harry loosened his grip when she left and Draco started laughing. "Why are you so jealous?" he asked. "If she really is my cousin then there's nothing for you to worry about." Harry laid his head on his shoulder and smiled. "Well, everyone needs to know you're mine and that true-blood Slytherin is possessive."

Draco smiled at him and was about to say something when another blonde blur took the ravenette from him. "Who the hell took you?" the girl asked. "More importantly, did you see Uncle Ra? What does he look like? Is he nice?" Draco laughed at the scene and Harry glared at him. "Not funny!" he yelled. Draco stopped laughing long enough to notice what Zelda was wearing. "What the hell are you wearing?" he asked. "I'm cosplaying?" she said. "What?" both Harry and Draco asked.

"The act of putting on a costume of your favorite character and acting as that character," she told them. "Today, I'm Roxas from Kingdom Hearts Two. Now I just need to find my Axel. Leon, where are you?" A black haired boy walked out of the mansion and sighed. "You know, some days I wish you would just be yourself," he said pulling her into a hug. Draco blinked when he felt something inside of him want to kill the boy in front of him.

Leon blinked then moved away from his girlfriend and started walking back to the house. "I'm not getting' killed by your Daddy!" he yelled. Zelda huffed then followed him in and Serena giggled.

Latter that night, Harry wondered around Kaiba Mansion looking for something to do. He walked into the library and gasped. There sitting in front of him was the six teen year old Tom Riddle smiling at him. "It's about time you got here," he said glaring at him. "Before you go screaming for your mate, I'm the part of Voldemort that's been living in your head for the last sixteen years. I know who you are and I'm actually the last piece of good that was in him."

"So are you saying that you're Voldemort's Light?" Harry asked. "The best example would be Malik and Marik though I'm older," he told him. "But I won't be around for much longer and I decided to show myself. I hope we can come to some agreement before I'm forced to go back to the monster. I need you to point your wand at your scar and cast the killing curse." Harry stared at him in shock and horror.

Riddle wanted him to kill himself, but how would that help him? As if sensing his doubt Riddle smiled at him and walked over. "It won't kill you, but it will free me," He told him. Now there are a few others like you that you must destroy. What I'm talking about is that you're a Horcrux; something, or in this case someone, containing part, if not all, of a soul. You've come in contact with your cousin and his wife."

"The Millennium Items," Harry whispered. "Yes, though way back then it was done differently, but the point is all together there are seven," Riddle told him. "You've already destroyed my diary so that's one down. Get rid of me next and then go after your father's locket. I'll give you a list of what you must find. Please let me leave this plain. If I don't leave soon your nephew will die."

"Not Atlas' baby!" Harry yelled. "Then you know what you must do," Riddle said. Harry nodded his head and ran down the hall until he came to the room Draco was sleeping in. He ran to the Slytherin's bed and jumped in scaring the blonde into waking up. "Why are you asleep?" Harry asked. "I was taking a nap," Draco said with a drawl, "But now I'm up." "Good, come down stairs and I'll go get the others!" the Gryffindor said then ran out the room.

_This has to work. Please let Riddle be right. I don't want to leave Draco, bit if it's really time to go, I'll go and wait for him with Mum._ He thought as he gathered the Scouts in the living room. Once they were all gathered, Harry turned his back to them. "I found out why I can hear Voldemort in my dreams," he started, "In order for me do defeat him, I have to destroy all the pieces of his soul."

"We're already familiar with how this can be possible. There is a type of dark magic that seals the soul into objects. The Millennium Items are something called a Horcrux. Voldemort has a bunch of them hidden in England and I'm one too." Serena gasped as did the rest of the girls. Leon and Zelda looked away from him and Draco's eyes widened before her narrowed them. "Harrison James Potter, if you think I'm… I'm… There has to be another way!" he yelled.

"There isn't another way," Zelda piped up. "All pieces of his soul must pass on. Harry retreat to your soul room and tell Horus to stay in his." Harry's eyes closed as soon opened as the eyes of Tom Riddle. "You wanted to see me, Miss Malfoy?" he asked and Zelda nodded to Serena.

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Highness," Riddle said bowing. "Are you ready?" she asked. He nodded and Sailor Moon raised her Tiare and Riddle closed his eyes.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"He cries out 'beautiful', I'm gonna laugh," Zelda snorted and looked over at Draco. Harry collapsed a few seconds later and Draco ran to his side. "Harry?"

-White Foggy abyss!-

"Where am I?" Harry asked sitting up. "Am I dead? I guess it didn't work. I'll have to wait for Draco with Mum." "Don't cry, Bambi," a voice called out. "You'll see Draco soon, but first I need to tell you some things." Harry spun around to see a woman with long, flowing red hair with two small buns on her head (1). Her green eyes softened when he looked are her and opened her arms. "Welcome to the land of the dead, my son," she said. "Though you won't be staying long. I'm so proud of you and I hope you do well."

"This is you final task. Find the Horcruxes and then you must face Voldemort alone. Now go back to Draco and kiss him senseless and tell Serenity I said hi."

Harry gasped as he sat up looking around wildly before spotting Draco and jumping into his arms. "I thought I'd never see you gain," Draco whispered and harry chuckled. "With the light of the Moon to guide us, Fate would have brought us together many times over," he told him. "We need to get back to England. Though I don't know how we're going to hide who we are because I don't know about you, but I don't want to get mobbed."

"Way ahead of you," Zelda said pulling out a rack of black leather coats and assorted accessories (2). "I made these a few weeks ago and thought they might come in handy!" Harry touched the coats and felt his mouth drop. "Zelda how much did you spend on these?" he asked. Zelda blinked and Leon preformed the face-palm. "What is this spending limit you speak of?" she asked. "I'm a Malfoy and thus have not heard of such thing."

Harry shook his head then picked up one of the smaller coats. If he was going to hide, why not as something that looked like a Death Eater?

Addie: Sorry this took so long but I hope everyone liked it and please review!

1: Lily's royal hair style looks like Queen Nehelenia's but without the small pigtails

2: Who out there thinks that Org 13 would so kick Death Eater ass? Well, they would been them in the youthful energy deparment.


	9. One Wicked Lady

Addie: Okay I'm not going to write the trouble Harry, Draco, and the scouts go through the Horcruxes, But I thought as a little sorry, I'd give you Wicked Lady!

Seto: Oh boy.

Helios: Who?

Addie: I'll get to Slytherin's Locket last because well, James has it. I don't own.

One Wicked Lady

Remus watched the young couple on the front lawn and giggled when he felt a kick. "They playing football again?" Sirius asked hugging him "They're so cute together," Remus said. They watched Helios walk along a rope making the pink haired girl laugh. "Never thought my family would marry directly into the Gryffindor," Sirius told him, "but I'm glad he's happy." Helios looked up and smiled before jumping off the tightrope and heading over to Rini.

"They're up there watching me," he told her. "After all that time with the Dead Moon Circus, I picked something up." Rini smiled then looked over to the forest and glared. "Hey, Helios, go inside the castle," she said. "Aw don't send him away," a voice called. "I just was to see my widdle cousin." Rini moved in front him and pulled out her wand. From the window Remus watched in horror as Bellatrix stalked closer to them. Sirius had sprinted down to the front lawn only to find a Rini and Bella locked in battle.

Sirius grabbed onto the pirest holding him to his chest as the crazied woman casted a capture charm around the future princess. Bellatrix smiled the placed her hand to the crystal prison and "popped" away. Helios' struggled increased and he started screaming.

"Let me go! I have to save her! Maiden! Maiden! SERENITY!"

Sirius just held on tightly to him as the others made their way to them. "What happened?" Hermione asked. "Bellatrix came and took Rini," he said. "What?" Hermione gasped. "why does this girl have him all panicked?" Severus asked. Helios turned his glare to the man in black and was about to attack him when Erebos tackled his brother to the ground. "Helios, don't do it!" he growled. Helios glared up at him then transformed and began to run.

Sirius set out the chase the pegasus, but James held him back. "Let him go," he said. "Helios needs time to think and calm down."

Narcissa smiled as she made her way down Diagon Ally. It was a nice day and she was enjoying the sunlight. Looking down at her wand, she smiled at the planet sign on it. "I wonder how this generation of Senshi doing?" she asked aloud. "So you know of the Sailor Scouts, Mrs. Malfoy?" The blonde woman turned around and gasped in fear. "Greyback, what are you doing here?" she asked. 'Damn too many people for that.' The werewolf threw her over his shoulder and she started screaming as they appricated away.

She graoned as he tossed her down in a cell. She glared at the cell door as Voldemort walked into view. "Narcissia, I'm so happy to see you again," he said walking up. "I have many questions that your husband had so inconvently left unanswered." She glared up at him and gasped as Bellatrix threw a pink haired girl into the cell with her. "I don't understand why you want this girl, my Lord," she then sneered. "Well, if it isn't my traitorous sister. Pathetic that you lowered yourself to listen to a muggle."

"A dragon master is more than just a muggle or a wizard," she told them. "They have to have the will to do what others cannot, and you, Lord Voldemort, have more things to worry about than who my husband truly obeys and it's not Joseph." Voldemort smirked then held up a topaz. "I've noticed over the years that you wear this gem," he said. "What is so special about it? It's such a plain jewel." Narcissia bit her lips as the Dark Lord insulted a gem she was very proud to wear.

"Haven't you ever wanted to hold a silver crystal?" he asked. "You see I've found the answer to being immortal. I need the powers of the Luna Royals. First I'll drain Harry and Atlas Potter of their magic, then I will take control of Atem Gryffindor's puzzle, steal the feathr of Ma'at, and finally take the Illusion Silver Crystal from Princess Serenity. It's such a beautiful plan, and nothing this time will stop me!"

"Then clearly you've never met her Highness," Narcissa said smirking. "And let me be the first to tell you that Pharaoh Atemu is not one to fool with." "But you see that's why I took out some insurance," he said laughing. "After all the _Queen_ won't attack her own daughter! So tell me, who are the other Sailors?" The proud blonde rose to her feet and glared into his red eyes then laughed. "You really don't know do you?" she asked. "You've killed or tortured my friends and left me to mourn them all. I just hope that Serenity is more forgiving than her brother, because, to me right now, deth looks like an easy punishment for you."

"What are you saying Cissy?" Bella asked. "From the distant past I bring beauty and love," Narcissa started. "From the past I will teach this new generation. I was once the proud Sailor Scout or the planet Venus. If you think I'll just hand over their cilliven names like that you're sadly mistaken."

"Crucio!"

Bellatrix watched her sister collapse onto the floor in pain but could not bring herself to care. Suddenly a ball hit the cell door breaking Voldemort's concentration on the curse. "You, I hate bullies like you," the pink haired girl said. "I reminds me of the time I thought my Mom and Dad hated me. When I was working for the horrid Death Phantom. But I have to said, you're not as smart as he was." Voldemort glared at the girl and Bellatrix started to back away from the cell.

"My Lord, you must be careful with this girl," she told him. "She feels much darker than when she was brought here!" "Thank you for awakening me," the girl said. "You may call me Black Lady, I'm the darkness that floats within Princess Lady Serenity's soul. Now, tell me, what is it you want from me?" Voldemort smirked at the young woman and held out his hand. "you're help in dethroning your mother, dear princess," he told her.

Narcissa woke up to the sound of a cruel giggle that turned into a full blown laugh. "You think I'll help you take something that will be mine?" she asked. "Well then I guess I have to destroy your little base. Luna-P, let's get cracking!" Narcissa watched in horror as Black lady brought the building around them down. Voldemort started to back away from the cell and Lady Malfoy stood up pulling out her wand.

"Black Lady, this has to stop," she told her. "Just attack them, I have a cousin of yours to ask, if I look hot like this," she told her. "You remember the spell." Voldemort watched as the blonde woman traced the sign for Venus with her wand and glared at the orange symbol.

"Venus Planet Power Transfiguration!"

Orange light cascaded around her and she pointed her finger out. "Voldemort, you have brought shame to the noble house of Slytherin," she yelled. "I hope this hits one of you. Venus Crescent Beam!" Bellatrix casted Protego watching the beam of light desintagrate the shield. "You will pay, baby sister," she told her. Black Lady grabbed the woman and teleported them away. The pureblood stumbled as the black vortex releasted her but soon felt a whoosh of air.

"Maiden! Are you alright?" the blur asked. Narcissa watched as the girl changed from Black Lady to Princess Lady Serenity in seconds before she reconsiged the young man holding her. "Sirius Black when did you cut and dye your hair?" she asked. The man turned around and she felt herself gasp. This wasn't her cousin, but he looked so much like him. "I'm sorry cousin, but I'm not my father," he told her. "though, I'm happy you've returned safely, both of you."

Rini laughed and Narcissa felt herself pulled into a hug. "Hey, Cissy, did you miss me? Sirius asked. The blonde smacked his head, but smiled all the same. It seemed all the good Blacks were back together. "So, I see Remus looks like he's about six months," she said. "If you need help, just call me." James and severus watched from the castle door, before turning to each other. "Cousin, are you sure you want to go alone?" Severus asked.

"Sev, I'll be fine," James told him. "Please give this to Harry when he gets here. I just hope he's safe."

Draco Malfoy glared at the man standing in front of him. He was cloaked in black with hints of red, and his face was shadowed by the hood, but he held his arms up to draco like greeting an old friend. "Draconius, It's been a Millennium since I've seen your face," he said. "Tell me, do you still posesse the Elder Wand?" Draco looked at his confused nd the man laughed. "I see with the Distruction of the Silver Millennium the wand has yet to make it back to you. Draco you must retrieve that wand."

"It has chosen you to wield it until its true Mistress is able to take it. This is your mission, Draco. Use the wand wisely until she can." With that the man in the black cloak disappeared and Draco fell to the ground. "That was who Voldemort is scared of?" he whispered. "Well, he better be, because I'm not letting him get that wand. I have to protect it and Harry. I won't let this end like it did back then!"

Addie: Okay, well, there you have it. Black Lady scared Bellatrix and Draco met Death.

Seto: Poor Draco.

Addie: Okaplease review!


End file.
